Raven Branwen VS Erza Scarlet
KR: Hello everyone. AK211: Welcome to our first episode of Fanfic Death Battle. KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown. AK211: And now here we go! (Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more) ---- AK211: Swordsmanship. People excel in it when they want to perform assasination. KR: And our two female competitors are sharpening their swords for the battle. AK211: Raven Branwen, the mysterious hunter from team STRQ. KR: And Erza Scarlet, the S-class mage from Fairy Tail. AK211: He's KR and i'm AK211. KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win a Fanfic Death Battle. (Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more) KR: The world of Renmant is weird. Lots of monsters known as Grimm attack people and every weapon became a gun. Even nunchuks. AK211: But there is one hunter who doesn't seem to have a gun in her weapon. I am talking about Raven Branwen. KR: Raven Branwen is a tribe leader who went missing from her family. She is the mother of Yang Xiao Long and she left her husband and daughter to lead the tribe. AK211: Though most of her combat abilities are still unknown, it only required a single direct strike to incite a fighter as skilled as Neo to flee. KR: Raven is armed with a long-bladed, single-edged ōdachi, or "great sword". The weapon's red blade is reminiscent of katanas carried byJunior Xiong's henchmen, as well as Adam Taurus' Wilt. Additionally, the weapon's sheath has a rotary chamber filled with different types of Dust blades, reminiscent of the Dust vial chamber of Weiss Schnee's Myrtenaster. The sword's blade is telescopic which allows it to be approximately twice the length of its sheath. AK211: Raven possesses great speed in combat, so much so that her attacks are difficult to follow with the naked eye. She shows proficiency in "Iaido", the art of swordsmanship practiced by Adam Taurus, as seen when she first engages Neopolitan. Though after her initial attack, she challenges Neo with a more traditional stance, indicating a more intricate fighting style. She can also create a red-and-black energy field that acts as a translocation portal. In each instance she has been observed using the sword as a focus to create the portals. KR: All in all, Messing with Raven means certain death. "The weak dies. The strong lives. Those are the rules" (Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more) ---- KR: Ezra Scarlet is the Mage of the S-Class category. She is also the Headgirl of Fairy Hills. AK211: I hope she can give me her number sometime cause she is smoking hot! Just look at that long red hair and her brown eyes! KR: One of them is real while the other is a fake, which is her right eye. AK211: What the Fu... KR: She lost her real right eye while she was a little girl, but when she met Porlyusica, she gained a new eye, though it is fake, which means she is unable to produce tears with her fake eye, until sometime later. AK211: Oh, well at least she is still hot with those eyes, the hair, and her awesome boobs. KR: Anyway, Erza's physical powers include her enhanced physical strength, durability, stamina, and reflexes; She is also the telekinetic in the Fairy Tail universe and is skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat and is quite the swords-woman. AK211: She also wields various magic powers which she uses with various armors she changes aside from her trademark Heart Kreuz Armor. Her Heaven's Wheel Armor allows her to make a large amount of swords at her will. KR: She also has the Black Wing Armor which can also give her an increase in her attack as well as an increase in defense. AK211: The Flash Empress Armor which can make her immune to fire and control it as well. KR: The Giant's Armor can help Erza increase her physical strength. AK211: And her Bandage Cloth. Which gives her an increase in both attack and speed. While it lacks defense, it channels Erza's power into her katana, making it a last resort attack. Man, she has a lot of armors, is there no end to this. KR: Erza is strict about how the other members of the guild who criticize her when she is doing her job. AK211 You don't wanna cross this hot bitch. "I will withstand any physical pain to protect the ones that i love" (Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more) ---- KR: Alright the comments are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE! (Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more) ---- In Renmant, during a stormy night. One Erza Scarlet was standing in front of a picture of Raven Branwen. The latter was wanted with a bounty on her head of 900,0000 $. Speaking of the devil, Raven was just walking past Erza, who happened to notice her walking by her. Erza then ran to Raven and stood in her way, surprising the tribe leader. "Raven Branwen?" Erza asked. "Hmph. Why would you ask if you had already seen my picture in that poster on the wall?" Raven asked back. Erza then summoned her sword. "Please come with me. You won't be harmed" She said. "I don't have time for you child. Outta my way" Raven said. "Then i will have to do this the hard way" Erza said pointing her sword at Raven, who in turn rotated the rotary chamber on the hilt of her sword. The chamber had a red colour and Raven unsheathed her long sword revealing its colour to be red. "You got to be kidding me. Let's get this over with" Raven said pointing her sword at Erza. "You will pay for calling me a child" Erza said. ---- Fight! The two swordswomen clashed swords with each other. Erza backed away from Raven, who took this chance and charged at Erza attempting to slice her clean into half. However Erza dodged the blade by ducking under it in the nick of time. Erza then backed away from Raven and looked up to find that Raven was nowhere. She then gasped as Raven appeared behind her. "Too slow" Raven said before attempting to behead Erza, but Erza quickly switched to her Black Wing Armor and elbowed Raven knocking out the wind from her. She then grabbed Raven and flew with her to the sky. "It's my turn now!" She yelled before slashing Raven multiple times in mid air with her two swords before planting her heel in her abdomen sending her crashing to the ground. Erza then switched to her Flash Empress Armor and made a downward stab at Raven with a sword coated with fire. Raven saw this and used her sword to create a red and black portal before jumping into it right before Erza stabbed the spot where Raven previously was. Erza then realized that she only hitted the ground and turned her head left and right. She then saw Raven dashing at her from the right direction. She blocked Raven's sword with her two swords, but Raven swiftly punched Erza in her left breast making her scream in pain and giving Raven the advantage to deliver a kick to Erza's jaw, sending her crashing to a near building. Erza then emerged from the rubble holding her chest, particularly where Raven hitted her with an angry expression on her face. "That ws a dirty hit, you old hag!" Erza yelled at Raven. "That's how fights are child. There no fair in them. In battle, The weak dies. The strong lives. Those are the rules" Raven said making Erza growl in anger. "I will really kill you!" Erza yelled changing to her Giant Armor before charging at Raven, who tried to block her assault but Erza's blow knocked off Raven's sword from her hands leaving Raven with no choice but to fight bare handed. The two women traded blows to each other, but due to Erza's Giant Armor ability, Raven had more damage in her body. Although her face was undamaged due to the mask on her face. Erza then smirked darkly before giving Raven a swift and brutal kick below the belt making Raven fall to her knees clutching the harmed area. "That was more dirtier than my own hit" Raven gasped. Erza then skided backwards, jumped to the sky, activated her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoned multiple swords in the air around her. "Unlike you, i fight to i will always stand up. I will withstand any physical pain to protect the ones that i love!" She yelled before the swords pointed at Raven. "Nonsense! All of this is nonsense!" Raven yelled standing up and clutching her sword tightly in her hands. Erza's swords then descended towards Raven, who in turn managed to parry all of the swords. However, one of the swords managed to find its way to her shoulder. She winced in pain before taking out the sword from her shoulder. She then looked in front of her to see Erza on the ground with her Bandage Clothing on and her katana in her hands. "What's your name, child?" Raven asked. "Scarlet. Erza Scarlet" Erza answered making Raven smile. "You know, i have a daughter which is the same as your age. She is so hot-headed, stubborn and determined like you. She never gave up on anything. I think you have my thanks" Raven said. "For what?" Erza asked confused. "For showing me what it means to have a family" Raven said making Erza smile. "I am glad i helped you" Erza said. "Now then, Shall we?" Raven said maintaining her stance. Erza did the same. "Let's do this" Erza said as her katana glowed dark pink. The two swordswomen kept staring at each other under the rain. Rain and silence were the only thing that made voice in Renmant. Lightning suddenly struck, giving the signal for both women to make their final charge at each other. The two ran at each other with blinding speeds. And as they neared each other, time seemed to slow down as their swords were mere inches from clashing... ...Then, the two passed each other and time returned back to normal. The two women stood straight with their backs facing each other. This continued for a couple of seconds. "Erza...Scarlet. Was it?" Raven whispered killing the silence. Suddenly, a building which was on the side of Raven was splitted into half and it crashed down to the ground. Raven's mask then was splitted into half and fell on the floor, revealing her face and that blood was coming out of her mouth. However she was smiling. "I am glad...that i asked for her name..." With this being said, Raven gasped as a vertical sword slash appeared at the center of her body, followed by blood gushing from her head, face, chest and abdomen. Raven fell to her knees and her arms fell numb beside her and her sword fell from her hands. Erza deactivated her Bandage Clothing and returned to her Heart Kreuz Armor. She then approached Raven with a sad look on her face. Raven heared Erza's footsteps and raised her head to the sky, still on her knees. She looked at Erza, who the rain had made her hair flat. Raven noticed the sad look on Erza's face and chuckled. "Why are you crying? There's no reason for you to cry. That should have happened sooner or later. As i told you before, The weak dies and the strong lives. And it turns out that i was the weak and you were the strong" Raven said making Erza sniff and wipe her tears. She then went to Raven's sword and hilt and grabbed both of them. She then used Raven's sword to create the red and black portal that Raven creates. She was about to walk and enter the portal, but she stopped and turned around to the still kneeling and dying Raven. "I take back my words. Your a formidable opponent. Thank you for the fight" Erza said making Raven smile as her pupils darkened starring to the rainy clouds. Erza realized that she died. She desperately held back her tears. "Farewell, Raven Branwen" Erza said before entering the portal. The portal then disappeared along with Erza Scarlet, leaving a dead Raven Branwen as her body was in a kneeling psition, her head was faing the sky and she had a smile on her face. "Summer...I'm coming..." ---- KO! AK211: 'sniff'. Poor Raven. KR: 'sniff'. Onto the 'sniff' Explaination, Every...'sniff'...body. (Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more) ---- Explaination: KR: It's true that Raven was naturally more experienced in battlefield than Erza, but Erza herself surpasses Raven in both Endurance and Strength. AK211: In terms of Endurance, Erza had once survived the explosion of a giant island. And in terms of Strength, She was powerful enough to destroy a giant flying cube. KR: Also, add to the fact that Erza also surpasses Raven in terms of speed and arsenal. And if you putted her in Raven's place against Neopoliton, she wouldn't have given Neo the chance to escape. And if we assumed that Neo had somehow used her illusions against Erza, it would have been useless due to the fact that Erza's artificial eye can see easily through illusions like it didn't happen in the first place. AK211: In the end, Raven had just flew with the rain. KR: The Winner is Erza Scarlet. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:RWBY vs Fairy Tail themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs Internet Shows Themed Death Battles Category:Anime VS Web Show